


Molten

by pansybow



Series: Fem!Lio Gets NonConned [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Established sex slave-esque relationship, F/F, Fantasies of M/F rape, Female Kray Foresight, Female Lio Fotia, It's a Promare Cock, Magical cock, Slapping, Threats of M/F rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, extreme dub-con, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansybow/pseuds/pansybow
Summary: Some man is speaking, trying to avert his eyes, trying to pretend that the President of Omega Centauri is listening to him instead of the slick sound coming from beneath the table. In and out, in and out, she fucks her fingers into Fotia.[ Kray enjoys using meetings to display her little sex doll, and then takes it further with something new. ]
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Series: Fem!Lio Gets NonConned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818853
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Molten

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, because I'm delicate. 
> 
> This is kinda a sequel to [Dousing the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972758), but it's not required reading. Basically this is a cisswap AU where Kray succeeded in getting off Earth, and keeps Lio captive for her nefarious purposes. It might be semi-ooc? I did my best but also I wanted to write this for horny reasons, so whatever.

Everyone knows these meetings are unnecessary. Kray's panel of advisors serves little purpose other than to give her a veneer of scientific authority, but they are blatant in the way that the evidence rapidly changes to suit her. She could do away with these meetings altogether, really, but she's found an enjoyable new purpose for them.

Kray's little doll sits astride her lap, silent behind the gag in her mouth. The ice-block cuffs that keep Burnish tame have been perfected, and her hands are contained in ink-black mitts, bound together with sparkling wrist cuffs, making her appearance acceptable for a public meeting like this. Her thin, pale legs are spread wide on either side of Kray's thigh, the sheer fabric of her shift doing nothing to hide the shadow of her bare pussy and Kray's fingers moving inside her.

"As you can see, our path remains clear, and we’ll be approaching a good trade station in approximately…"

Some man is speaking, trying to avert his eyes, trying to pretend that the President of Omega Centauri is listening to him instead of the slick sound coming from beneath the table. In and out, in and out, she fucks her fingers into the wet cunt, the girl’s legs straining to keep still. It’s truly amazing how tight she stays in both her holes, despite Kray fucking her nightly. Her insides clench around Kray, and she gives a slight whimper from behind the gag when a third finger is pushed inside her.

Kray slaps the doll’s side with her free hand, grasping her roughly as she yanks the girl down hard onto her fingers, resulting in another tiny, muffled yelp. Goodness, the bitch should be used to this by now.

"Quiet down," she hisses into her ear, "or I’ll find something else to gag you with."

The man speaking stumbles over his words, his hand dropping to cover up how hard he is. Surely every man here is twitching pathetically in their pants.

She pulls the doll back against her lap and pulls one of her knees up, exposing her to the room. "You like them watching," Kray accuses her in a low voice. "You’re nothing but a whore." The girl whimpers, turning her face to the side, hiding. The proud former leader of the Mad Burnish, reduced to this. Despite her shame, her pussy throbs heatedly around Kray's fingers.

On occasion, Kray has considered ordering the men to strip at these meetings, sizing them up and letting one with the biggest cock fuck her little Burnish doll. Maybe even a few, so she could see how full she can get her. Kray would hold the girl’s legs open, an invitation to come inside the hole she conquered, and they’d see how quickly Fotia’s tears fall when there’s a real, flesh and blood cock thrusting into her impossibly tight pussy for the very first time.

She no longer bleeds when Kray fucks her from the front, but how will she hold up when there’s one cock after another pumping in her, or two at once stretching her little pussy to the limit? The thought of Fotia crying because it’s all real cocks -- so unlike the smooth replica Kray fucks her with -- and heavy and real balls slapping against her as they take her mercilessly, real cum shooting inside of her, makes Kray’s clit start to harden, and --

She puts a stop to that train of thought immediately, ignoring the dampness in her panties, and slaps Fotia again for inspiring it. This time Fotia doesn’t make a noise, just takes it. Like she should.

All these men are idiots and fools, and not a single one is worth such a prize; instead it’s a test of their focus when forbidden fruit is dangled in front of them, dripping its enticing juices onto the floor. Fotia is _hers_ to control, to punish, to break into pieces. _She_ owns her.

The room has gone silent, and the men pretend to read the reports in front of them.

"Is that all?" she asks.

One of them clears his throat. "Yes, Madam President."

"Good. You’re dismissed." She pulls her wet fingers out of Fotia and wipes them clean on the girl’s shift, and then looks to the only other woman in the room. "Biar, make sure to send out the materials to everyone and schedule the next meeting," she says, and Biar doesn’t even blink as she nods.

"Up," Kray tells Fotia, twisting and pulling one of her nipples through the flimsy shift until the girl rises on shaky legs. She follows Kray, obedient, already aware and familiar with their destination: the President’s room, where she will sink her thickest toy cock into the sweet pink of Fotia's cunt until she cries.

-

They’re almost to Kray’s quarters when there’s the unmistakable shout of "Danna!"

Kray puts on an indulgent smile as she turns towards Galo. "Galo, we’ve talked about this."

"Sorry, danna. Oops!" She beams, undeterred, and then she looks to Kray’s side. "Hi, Lio!" Her gaze sweeps over the flush on Lio’s cheeks and down to her chest, where her nipples are still peaked from being pinched. She tries to be discrete, but has always failed miserably at hiding her emotions.

Kray curls a hand around Fotia’s neck and waits.

Galo’s face turns red, and it seems she catches on. "I’ll, umm. See you later?"

"Not for a while, Galo," Kray replies, the calm smile still in place.

She doesn’t wait for a response, unlocking the door. In the second it takes to shove Fotia inside her quarters and close the door behind them, she doesn’t miss the longing on Galo’s face.

-

The first time on a concrete floor was enjoyable, but Kray prefers fucking Fotia on her bed. The cuffs she wears not only snuff the flame inside her but actively drains it out to be channeled into the Parnassus, leaving her weak, and when Kray throws her down onto the soft bed, the relief in her body is visible. These days, she usually sinks into the bed and lets Kray do anything with very little complaint.

Now, Kray is rougher than necessary, shoving her down but keeping a hand in her hair so she’s forced to sit up. Fotia looks up, her eyes burning in a way no other part of her can anymore.

She pulls the gag from Fotia’s mouth. The walls here are soundproof. Fotia breathes out hard but doesn’t make a move as Kray grabs her chin, squeezing her cheeks.

"You disgust me. Even an idiot like Galo looks at you and sees the slut you are. I almost can’t blame her for looking at your tits, with the way you had them on display." Pulling at the neck of Lio’s barely-there shift, she rips it easily right down the middle; the fabric falls to the sides, fully exposing Fotia’s small tits. They’re soft under her palms, and she kneads them as she presses Fotia back on to the bed, climbing on top of her.

Her thumbs flick over the rosy nipples, and they harden in the air. "Ah, you like that. Do you want her to fuck you just like you wanted those men to fuck you?"

Fotia bucks her hips, arms outstretched above her head where they are still cuffed. " _Who_? I don’t want _anyone_ to fuck me, you psychopath." Her voice is tight, restrained, but Kray suspects that if she moved any closer, the little harlot would spit on her face. "You are unhinged, Kray Foresight. You killed my people and now you violate me daily. You’re --"

With a sigh, Kray slaps Fotia across the face, cutting off her rant of falsehoods. Fotia glares at her with red cheeks.

Liar, liar. Fotia is never honest about her desires, not even when they’re alone. Yet she still hasn’t left, has she?

"Don’t make me gag you again," Kray says, disappointed. She might have to find a new punishment for Fotia soon, since this clearly isn’t taking. Fotia enjoys it too much and it’s becoming useless. Kray might need to re-examine the idea of letting men fuck her into submission for her…

Heat builds in Kray. It licks down her arm and settles in her belly, and her clit is so hard that it almost feels like she’s straining in her uniform.

She rocks backwards and lifts up Fotia’s shift, stroking over the bare skin below her navel, the smooth outer lips of her cunt, before shoving her fingers back inside. Fotia gives a strangled moan and rolls her head to the side.

Kray knows she’s being too gentle if the bitch is still enjoying this, moaning like a whore instead of crying for mercy. She reaches under the pillow for the dildo she selected earlier, then unbuttons her slacks.

And then _it_ pops free. Extending from her clit is a _cock._ It’s smooth, the base a fire-orange that fades into muted pink at the tip -- but otherwise it looks very, very real. Kray takes pride in how big and in shape she is, and the cock is proportional to her body, both long and thick. There’s no foreskin, but there is a very defined, fat mushroom head. When she brings her hand around the shaft, there’s even something like a vein, and every single nerve in her body lights up like fire. 

Some part of Kray knows what this is and what it means, but she doesn’t care. This was not a loss of control; this happened for a reason.

She spreads Fotia’s pussy open for herself with one hand, rubbing the fat head against her folds, feeling the way Fotia slicks up and wets Kray’s cock. Fotia’s eyes open and she makes a noise, but before Fotia can get a look, Kray sheaths her new cock inside her. Kray can feel the ridged head breach the girl’s opening and pop inside. The shriek from Fotia feels almost as good as the tight, hot, wet clench of her pussy around Kray’s cock.

It must feel different and better for Fotia, too, because she responds with a broken moan. "What -- what is -- get it out, _get it out_!" Fotia cries out, her legs thrashing.

Kray groans, forcing her cock deep. "Ah-ah, hold still. Let me feel you."

"Please, please don’t, not this!" Fotia sobs. "What _is_ it? What have you done? It’s -- strange, it _hurts_ …"

"Good," Kray tells her, pleased. She hasn’t heard Fotia so whiny since the first time she took her pussy with one of her toys. "Take it. Be good and take it." She braces her hands on either side of Fotia and fucks her properly, hips snapping as she drives into her.

Fotia’s back arches, her chest with her little tits rising. She gasps and whines, squirming on Kray’s cock. "I hate you," she says. "Not a -- never had a cock, it hurts, I hate it, I hate you, you’ve ruined me," she hiccups, and her jumbled words turn into a moan, needy and broken.

Kray pulls back to part Fotia’s legs wider, opening her up to watch the way her cunt stretches around her cock. Fotia’s pussy is glistening wet and red from the friction of Kray fucking her, the bud of her clit tiny and hard.

Kray swells inside Fotia and feels her grow even tighter. "Knew you just wanted a big cock," Kray growls.

She’s getting closer, the pleasure building from her own clit and spreading down her cock. She wraps both her large hands around Fotia’s slender neck, not dangerously tight, but just enough that she can feel Fotia tense and take a gasp of air. Her fingers press down into her as she pounds her cock into Fotia’s delicious cunt.

When she comes, she floods Fotia’s insides with hot, hot liquid, feels it pooling like molten lava inside her helpless little doll. She gives a few last stuttering thrusts that drag her cock through her own cum. It spills out of Fotia around her cock, a bright gush of orange-yellow-red-pink.

Fotia shouts, hopelessly trying to get away using just her legs, but Kray still has her fingers tight around her throat and the swell of her cock has them locked together.

"Why did you do it inside, you brute! It’s burning!" she cries, tears springing up. She’s lying once more about her desires, however, because as Kray continues to pulse inside her, she goes still and clamps down on Kray’s cock, her pussy spasming as she comes.

Kray thrusts into her a few more times, enjoying the way Fotia twitches. When she pulls out, more cum spills out, and she rubs her cock through it, coating Fotia’s pussy folds and making a mess of her.

"Oh," Fotia says, quiet and broken, shivering when the head of Kray’s cock bumps against her clit. She doesn’t resist, letting Kray rub her cock against her cum-soaked pussy. After a few minutes, though, she looks down to watch, and her eyes widen when she sees Kray’s cock and the color of what’s been spent all over her pussy and belly. "Oh, it’s… You’re one of us," she says, in a way that’s both accusatory and soft.

There’s a flare inside Kray. "How sad," she says, tsking. "You really have gone out of your mind, haven’t you?"

When Fotia opens her mouth again to say something, Kray thrusts her cock back inside her, and the only thing that comes out is a moan. This time, when Kray grabs at her tits, teasing over the nipples, Fotia’s pink lips part on a gasp of obvious pleasure, hips rocking up to meet the thrust of Kray’s cock. She closes her eyes, and Kray takes her again and again.

-

Later, when Kray has fucked Fotia so many times and pumped so many loads of hot cum into her that she passes out, her pussy raw enough that Kray even took her ass once at the end -- Kray thinks. She considers everything, but especially what Fotia now knows.

Dr. Ardebit looks at her with some suspicion these days, the look of a woman trying to figure out why the numbers in her head don’t match what she’s being told to put on paper. But Kray also knows that she is too occupied with trailing like a lovesick puppy after her own sister to be much of a threat.

Galo, however -- Galo has always had an unshakable, obnoxious duty to do the right thing. If she looks too closely at things and actually uses her brain, that could be a danger. Perhaps some concessions can be made to give her a distraction. Kray wouldn’t mind letting her have Fotia sometimes, she realizes. Now that Fotia has been taught to enjoy the taste and feel of Kray’s cock, she doesn’t worry about her running off permanently. And if she didn’t have to spend so much time disciplining the girl into being a pliable little hole, perhaps she could regain some of the control she lost today.

Well, perhaps Kray can get her dick wet one more time before she gives them the good news.

"Wake up, Burnish bitch," Kray says to Fotia, slapping her cheek hard enough to make her open her eyes. Kray doesn’t expect much of a response, and pulls the girl closer by her hair, bringing her eye-level with her cock.

Kray is still hard, or rather, hard again -- she’d opened her jacket to play with her own heavy breasts and stroke over her even heavier cock when she started considering giving Lio away.

Now, she rubs the bulbous head of the flame-colored cock against Fotia’s cheek, smearing cum there. "Your sloppy cunt is starting to bore me. If you don’t wish to be passed to someone else, make use of your other talents."

It’s a bluff, of course. Kray has made up her mind either way. But she watches Fotia calculate her fate, considers what Kray could possibly do to her when she’s finally, truly done with her. How much worse can it get than spreading her legs and opening her mouth for an unmentionably-crafted cock? Much worse, they both know.

Kray lets her head fall back as Fotia lowers her mouth to please her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wisteriacrowned)!


End file.
